Crossed paths
by Okazaki-san
Summary: Naruto, the future Raikage after training with Gaara and Bee, journeys to Konoha after deserting them years ago for the chuunin exams. With his team, complete with Kemo, Kikamo and Mina, he learns shocking truths of his life. Maybe NaruHina and if so only slightly.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Hey guys it's finally spaced! Just read hope you enjoy yadayadayada DISCLAIMER: I no ownzez Naruto**

Chapter 1: Pilot

Naruto sat, lonely and tired, beaten and hungry on the swing by the academy. He wondered what others life was like. They had no idea the pain and suffering they poured on him. The agony. The hatred. They had none. He thought he was the only one who was like this. A girl, blue haired and pale eyed peered around the corner. She gasped and turned away. Funny, Naruto thought.

He thought she was different. His opinion about her switched again as she brought a container and food. She was about to say rub the cream in the container on the bruises, but not trusting her voice, she did it herself. Naruto stared wide eyed as she rubbed it on his injured arm.

She noticed it and smiled widely. This wasn't the kind of smile people sent toward him usually. The one of torture and hate. This was one of love...of caring. She walked away shortly after but Naruto yelled out to her. "Hey," he said "what's your name?" the girl hesitated but Naruto noticed a man come to her. He moved around to the shadows, afraid he may hurt him. The man gently grabbed the girls arm and said loud enough for Naruto to hear: "Come on Hinata." They walked away and Naruto un-tensed. "Hinata."...three years later... Naruto grabbed the bandaged handle of his kunai, focusing on the target in front of him.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled it out in a blink of an eye. At that same moment he threw two shuriken at the targets next to him, and then threw the kunai in front of him. He backflipped as a log flew through the air where he stood before. He stuck out his arm and a fuma shuriken made of chakra appeared. He spun it below him and gust shot him up, away from the second log. He threw it as the two logs crossed paths, and it cut cleanly through and disappeared, as if a ghost.

Naruto landed on the ground, twisted his hand on it, and a seal was made. And as if like magic, it all reset itself. He returned to his apartment and saw the time. "Dang it! I'm late!" he exclaimed and threw on his orange jumpsuit...the academy...Iruka walked around the outside training grounds. The students were practicing how to throw a kunai at a target. "Good. Good. A little off." then he came to Naruto. "Alright Naruto. Show me you can do this now." Naruto nodded. He threw the kunai and it went straight at...the seconds nostril. Naruto and Iruka sighed.

"Next." he said disappointed. Naruto smirked under his nose. He fell for it, Naruto thought. Next was Sasuke. As always his aim was perfect. The next was a boy, unknown to him. His stance was horrible. He held the kunai shakily. There was no way he could make the shot. But he surprisingly did. And he knew just how he did. He could sense it being pulled in with a small force. "Um, Iruka sensei?" he said. "Yes? "Sorry, but, he cheated." he jerked a thumb at the boy who just shot. The boy hesitated, knowing someone was on to him. "I didn't cheat you liar! Dead last!"

"Well I bet if you didn't use a magnet secretly implanted in the target I'm sure you'd be. Dead last." he crossed his arms. "Is this true?" Iruka turned to the boy. "No!" "Well I hope you don't mind us checking then. Hinata?" Naruto's head cocked to his right. She nodded and activated the byakugan. "There is a piece of magnet in it, right under the bullseye." Iruka stared at the boy in anger. "You are expelled!" He yelled, and the boy ran away from the academy. His face returned to it's normal color. ...later that day...Hinata walked out of the academy, and saw Naruto walking to a training ground.

She followed him, curious of what he may do there. He had always told her he trained at his apartment. He reached a training ground four seals were set there. Hinata noticed that this was a deserted training ground. Naruto forced chakra into the seals and a bunker opened out of the ground. They walked in and saw a grave, saying "Namekaze Minato. Leafs savior." Naruto kneeled beside it, and placed a bundle of fresh flowers. "I'm getting there dad, I'm getting there." he stood up and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You can come out now." Naruto said, not turning to se her. She walked out and walked next to him. She was quiet, unmoving, not knowing what to say at the things she just witnessed. Naruto spoke. "Why did you follow me?" Hinata shrugged. "Y-you never train here. Y-you s-said you train at your apartment." she replied. She looked at him. "Was all that at the academy fake? When you threw the kunai?" Naruto looked at her. "Someone might as well know. Hold on to me." he said as she grabbed his arm. Naruto shunshined to at the seconds nostril (lol).

There was a target, and three kunais on the bullseye. Hinatas mouth gaped in awe. Naruto actually did...that? "H-how did you do that? Both of those things! What the heck is going on here! What the! Who the! Uhhhhgh." and as Naruto expected, she fainted. Naruto sighed. "I think it's about time." He looked out over the forest outside Konoha. Into the direction of Suna. "I'm coming, Gaara, Bee." ...one shunshin later... Naruto and Gaara stood, waiting for their sensei.

Naruto told Gaara about his thoughts about leaving Konoha. And Gaara leaving Suna. Gaara thought it wasn't the right time but he trusted his friends instincts. A puff of smoke appeared and they heard constant rapping. "I think it's time to teach my students! I don't know what to teach you so I'll be concludent!" Bee rapped. Naruto walked up to Bee and put his hand on his shoulder. "Bee sensei, you'll never be a good rapper." Gaara grabbed his stomach and they all burst out laughing.

**Hope you enjoyed the spaced version! BTW R&R or i kill u... :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory's

**Hey guys! I can now space my stories and I have even more hope for this one. It's interesting, you'll see. Now without further ado I give you...**

**Chapter 2: Memory's**

Flashback

Naruto and Gaara stood quietly, facing each other with killer intent. Both waiting for the other to make the first move, Bee yelled out, "Hurry up and fight!" Naruto looked at bee with a smirk.  
"It's already over."

Gaara also smirked as sand rose up from the ground, trapping a clones arm in the substance. "Not quite yet." He said as he dispelled the sand and kicked the kage bunshin, causing it to puff into a cloud of smoke. Gaara thrust out his hand as sand flew towards his fellow jinchuriki.

Naruto ran at the sand, jumping and repelling wind at it, causing the the wind to travel through the grains and at Gaara. The Shukaku container dodged the attack by jumping in the air and spinning his sand around him, making it impossible for the wind to get in.

He sensed Narutos chakra outside of the sand and sent it into his stomach, then noticing the smoke, he looked up at where the real Naruto was, propelling his fist at Gaaras face.

He sent his arm up to block the attack as sand from the ground traveled up in the air to aid Gaara, but Naruto wasn't the goofy kid everyone thought he was that didn't know how to react to a situation like this. Naruto made another kage bunshin and sent it down at the sand.

The clone then yelled "Suiton, Suryuudan no jutsu!" making a water dragon turn the sand to mud. Gaara smiled at Naruto and said "You almost beat me this time." Naruto looked confused.

"I already did beat you though." Gaara shook his head.

"Whatever you say." Gaara grabbed Narutos back, pulling himself up above Naruto. He punched Narutos back, sending him hurtling down to the earth. Landing on his stomach, he coughed out blood. Naruto pushed himself up, rolled over and saw Gaara with sand needles around him.

Naruto smiled. "I admit defeat." Gaara dispelled his sand, extending a hand to help him up. Naruto grabbed it, but pulled himself up into the air, making another clone. He started charging chakra into the real Narutos hand. (AN: I know he learned rasengan from Jiriya but who's Naruto without rasengan?)

"Rasengan!" He yelled as his clone threw him at Gaara. Gaara gathered sand and wrapped it around his arm, creating a blade on his arm. He jumped and aimed it at his comrades chest.

"Enough!" They heard Bee yell as he appeared between them, grabbing their wrists and throwing them opposite directions. "Ugh!" the two said in unison as they hit the ground. "It's a tie! You both tried to kill each other, you both intended to end your friends lifes! If you two are comrades, you wouldn't mean to hurt one another!" Naruto and Gaara looked down, ashamed. Bee sighed, holding his hand to his face.

"Look, if you want to become shinobi, you'll have to have someone there to help you. You two are that person to each other." Gaara and Naruto looked at each other

Flashback end

Naruto tied his headband around his head, it's symbol being that of a cloud. Naruto was 22, his whisker marks darkened and his hair had red streaks, and bangs going down below his ears. He wore a black and orange trench coat with the kanji for "Flash of the North". He had been nicknamed the "Flash of the North" with him being faster than Raikage. It had been 4 years since the end of the great ninja war, and 14 years since he left Konoha.

He walked to a local grocery store and bought a bouquet of white kimando flowers. As he walked out, he noticed the people looking at him, surprised that the flash of the north would come this far down the city. Naruto ignored their gazes, walking away towards a hill covered with flowers.

When he got there, he saw a man with red hair and a plain black coat on. As he walked up, he greeted the man. "Long time no see, Gaara. How are things in Suna?" he asked turning his head to look at him.

Gaara looked down in sorrow. "My brother...he died in a battle with Sasori, an akautsuki member."

Naruto widened his eyes. Gaara had just lost his brother, but Naruto also lost a friend. Naruto looked down, his eyes reflecting the flowers.

It started to rain, wetting their coats. Gaara also held a bouquet of white flowers, setting them down on the stone imbedded in the ground. As Naruto did to, they said in unison, " Happy birthday, sensei.". They were at a gravestone, saying "Bee, the brave jinchuriki".

They stood, turning around and walking back down the hill. As they came to a stop at the wooden gate below the hill, Naruto said, "It's a long way back to Suna, why don't you stay at my place and rest up?"

Gaara resumed walking, holding his bag by his waist. "I didn't come to have a sleepover. I came to grieve for my sensei." Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"I insist." he said.

Gaara stopped. He rose his hand to his shoulder and brushed away Narutos hand.

"Don't waist my time. It's your fault i'm here anyways." He said walking away. Naruto stood, remembering that day.

"Oh, and I saw Raikage on my way here. He said that he wants to see you asap." Gaara said, not even turning his head or saying goodbye. Naruto looked up, anxious to see what the Raikage wanted him for. Naruto disappeared in a flash, obviously going to the Hokages estate. Gaara stopped and looked back at where Naruto was standing, remembering his nickname.

Naruto appeared in front of the Raikages desk, kneeling on one knee. "You wanted to see me sir?" Naruto looked up and noticed 10 other Jonins around Ay. Naruto stood, confused. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around the room and moving forward. Ay held his hands together and looked up at him.

"The chuunin exams are being held early this year. It has been placed in Konoha, and I want you to tell me if you think your students...and, yourself, are ready for this. Naruto widened his eyes, and, after a considerate amount of thought, he nodded. Ay waved his hand and said "Dismissed.". Everyone left. Naruto was about to leave but Ay stopped him

"Naruto, you don't have to do this you know." He said, Naruto turning and saying,

"Yes, I do. I've lived my life afraid, afraid of what the people might think of me. I thought they'd see me as the demon child I used to be. I think it's about time I faced my fears." Naruto said, dissapearing.

Meanwhile, three kids, about the age of 13 were on a training ground, practicing. There were two boys and one girl, one of the boys had white hair and dark tan skin, green eyes and a lolipop in his mouth. He wore a white shirt with red lines around his elbows and neck. His pants were plain gray.

The other boy had cherry colored hair and brown eyes. He had the same skin as the other boy. His shirt was black as were his pants. The girl white skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair reaching down just below her shoulders. Her shirt was white with a pink color at her shoulders. She wore a pink skirt reaching below her knees.

She was looking at the boy with white hair, blushing with her books on her lap. He punched a log many times before powering chakra into his hands and smashing it to pieces, making the girl blush even more. "What's taking Naruto sensei so long? He's never late." he said, sighing and moving to another log.

"Be patient Kemo. He probably just got caught up in a meeting with Raikage Sama." The other boy said. "I didn't ask you Kikamo. What do you think Mina?" Kemo asked. She popped up out of her daydream, straightening her back and blushing a million shades of red.

"Oh! um...I think...um..." She said nervously and guess who got there right on time? That's right, Naruto. "Oh! Look! It's Naruto sensei!" She yelled, pointing at the blonde haired ninja.

"Yo." He said as he walked towards them.

Kemo walked up to Naruto asking what took him so long. "Well," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "the chuunin exams are being held early and I want to know if you guys are ready. If all of you are, I have already recommended you three." he said, handing them some papers. Kemo looked up excitingly. "Really sensei?" He asked, reading the form Naruto handed him. Naruto nodded, giving them a big smile.

"Alright sensei you rock!" Kikamo said as he grabbed the form. Naruto held on out to Mina.

"Are you going to take it?" He asked, Mina looking down sadly.

"Sensei, what if we're not strong enough?" She asked, looking up with gleaming eyes. Naruto let out a sigh. "Look, if I can pass them at the age of 8, I think the three of you can pass at age 13." he said encouragingly.

"But you're so awesome! You also have the power of the Kyuubi..."

"WHICH Bee san taught you to control." Kemo added. Mina nodded.

"But we're just little kids that..."

"That already have what it takes to be Jounin." Naruto interupted, throwing his students aback.

"When I was your age, I wasn't the best either. But my friends pulled me through. With their help I completed the exams, going on to X ANBU Jounin. You are like me in many ways, but the most is right here." He said, pointing to his heart. Mina looked down.  
"Well, tomorrow, give me your forms and you'll be signed up to be chuunin." He said, walking away.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, a man was smithing a sword, an un-ordinary one. The man walked away, going to his bed. Outside of that room, a man cloaked in black climbed through a window, grabbing the sword and jumping out. The sword had two slanted spikes sticking out of the blade (similar to the kiba blade held by one of the seven swordsman of the mist).

Behind him, lights turned on, and the man looked out the window to see the black cloaked man. "Hey! Give that back!" He said, grabbing another sword. The theif looked back, and said, "Amaterasu." Suddenly, the house burst into black flames, burning everyone inside of it. He lifted his hood, revealing raven hair and a mangekyou sharingan. The man was none other than...Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha

WHO LIKES POTATOS! "WE DO!" WHO HATES WAFFLES! "WE DONT!" WHO WANT'S TO KISS A DEAD RABIT! "EVERYBODY!" Thank you guys for reviewing! It means so much to me and you have no idea how grateful I am for the people who actually take the time from their day to just sit down and read my story. IMA GO CRY IN A CORNER NOW! Anyways...

lovleydragonfly: Thanks for the support! I'm DEFINATLY not gonna stop in the middle cuz i'm not that kind of writer. I hate it when people do that -_-...

SakuraHarunaFan: Thanks!

Detective Kid1412: I updated already MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Alright guys now here's the chapter! Without further ado I give you...

Chapter 3: Konoha

Naruto opened his eyes to the glare of the blazing sun. It was Saturday, the day they would travel to Konoha. He sighed as he got out of bed, grabbing his clothes of of his nightstand. He got dressed and turned off his alarm clock, yawning. He looked back, seeing his trench coat on a coat hanger. He decided he would leave it yesterday, but he had second thoughts and grabbed it.

He opened the door to a light breeze, cooling him off from the heat of the sun. He went into a grocery store and bought some rice balls and bread. Packing 4 rice balls and 4 slices of bread in 4 bags, he set off to the training grounds where his students were waiting.

Kemo was leaning on a tree with his hands in his pockets. Kikamo was throwing kunai at targets at least 25 meters away. Mina was practicing her medical ninjutsu on a wooden dummy that was made specifically for that. Naruto walked in, handing each kid their own bag. Kemo looked up, catching the bag. "When are we leaving sensei?" he asked, pushing himself off the tree.

"Now. We're heading south so bring something chilly. It's going to be warm." Naruto said, sitting down as his students scattered to get the essentials. He laid his head down on the grass, thinking about what it'll be like to be back in Konoha. He closed his eyes, only to be interupted by a shadow passing over him.

He opened one eye, the light clearing away, showing Minato. Naruto sat up, widening his eyes. "Dad?" he said, but the light by now had completely cleared to reveal Gaara, with his red hair swaying from side to side. He looked at Naruto, squinting his eyes. "What about me makes you think about Minato?" he asked, standing still. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Suna." Naruto said, standing up. Gaara looked over at the trees.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here on official kage buisness." Gaara said as he sat down, crossing his legs. "Soon that will concern me as I am next in line to be Raikage. What are you here about?" Naruto finally asked. Gaara sighed. "The hidden stone village has been attacking Suna for a few years. I'm making a temporary alliance with Ay to defeat them. The rest is none of your concern."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Anyways, I heard you and your team are going to the chuunin exams. The pressure of returning to Konoha must be unbearable. Your old comrades running away from the demon bo..." Naruto appeared behind Gaara with a kunai to his neck. Gaara didn't flinch.

"Thats not who I am anymore. They've seen the real me in the fourth great ninja war. Don't you think they won't think me the same now."

Gaara turned his eyes to where the jinchuriki was, saying "Wait and see. Look back on what they've done to you. The demon child has turned into an even more demonic powerful adult." Naruto stepped back, returning the kunai in it's pouch. "Well, I'm off. I only came to say good luck. You'll need it." Gaara said, waving his hand and disappearing in the sand.

Naruto looked back, seeing three kids dressed in different clothes. "Good, you're back." he said grabbing something from behind his back. He threw a tri-pronged kunai at each of their feet. They looked up, confused. "It's a gift. Those are custom made kunai. My father, the yellow flash of the leaf used to own them. Ill be able to help you wherever you are." he said, pointing to the seal on the handle.

"That is a Hirashin seal. It can be used for me to teleport to you." Naruto said, his students grabbing their own. "Arigato." Mina said as she picked hers up. Naruto gave her a wide grin, turning and throwing a pack over his shoulder. "Let's go." he said as they disappeared to the gates of Kumo.

They walked out, their bags thrown over their shoulders.

3 days later

Naruto walked close to his students as they walked in a forest, Konoha coming into view. Kemos eyes widened as and he smiled. "We're there!" he said as Mina and Kikamo ran up in front of him. They smiled and Naruto grinned at his students enthusiasm. He looked straight ahead at his destination, two chuunin coming into view. As he got closer, they stepped back, widening their eyes.

At first Naruto was afraid that they were scared of them, until they said, "N-Naruto Sama? What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled, releived.

"I'm bringing my students to the chuunin exams. That's just about the only reason i'd come here." Naruto explained as the two gaurds stepped aside, Naruto and the others passing through. One of the chuunin grabbed Kemos arm, saying,

"You've got a great teacher. Respect him." he said, letting go of Kemos arm. Naruto sighed.

'Take that Gaara' he thought as he walked in through the gates. As he stood there, remembering most of his hiding spots near here when he was chased by the villagers, he noticed a group of familiar people. One had brown, spiky hair that flowed down below his shoulders. His shirt was red with a metal plate covering it and he had black pants.

The other man, had black hair in a ponytail. He had a black coat with an opening to reveal a fishnet shirt. His pants were gray. The girl in the group was slim and and had a purple shirt revealing only her stomach. She had a purple skirt with black shorts under it. Naruto widened his eyes and smiled.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru! Hey!" the group looked back to see Naruto standing there.

"Naruto?" Ino yelled as she ran up and hugged him. Kemo rose his hand to his mouth.

"Is that his girlfriend or something?" He said to Kikamo. Kikamo whispered back,

"Probably." Choji and Shikamaru jogged up to meet with their friend.

"Naruto, hey!" they said as Ino got off of Naruto.

"Have you gotten smaller Choji?" He said as Choji shrugged.

"I've shed a few pounds. Not to big of a deal." He said as he smiled widely. Ino looked over at Narutos team. "Are these your students?" She asked as Naruto looked over.

"Yeah. They're pretty good when there not goofing off." Naruto said as the author started to write the next paragraph.

"Why don't you introduce them to us?" Ino asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Why not? This is Kemo, the muscle." He said as a slight blush appeared on Kemos face.

"This is Kikamo, the brains." Naruto said as he put his hand on Kikamos head.

"And finally, this is Mina, the healer." He introduced her.

"Konichiwa!" she said, bowing.

"Well anyways, I don't see any kids around you three. Where's your team?" He asked them. They shrugged. "My team is out celebrating their acceptance to the chuunin exams." Choji said.

"Mine is out with them." Shikamaru said.

"And mine is right over there, hiding from you." Ino said, pointing to a dark alley.

Naruto Saw a head peek out. "Shy much?" Naruto laughed as a strong wind came through the air. He held his hands up to his eyes, shielding the dust blown his way. There was a green flash as a crater appeared in the ground. And could you guess who it was... "Naruto-san! I challenge you to a duel!" a man exclaimed. Naruto smiled. "Long time no see, Lee."

Hope you guys enjoyed! Next up on Crossed Paths! Lee vs Naruto!

R&R...or I kill u...with DIS THUMB! (Holds up thumb). Seeya next time!yudSTDBUCYGTFJSABUKYGFMHSslucgYgXCVwdujkgku gywelrwJHGCQLIkygvqWUKFCYGEdiGKVQCwgtfeDcwaiyfwGVQ YuXDJ

Face pudding


	4. Chapter 4: Ryku

**Hello once again people! Plz R&R! Answer reviews**

**SakuraHarunaFan: Lol i like fights so...wiqhbdyxCIYH**

**lovleydragonfly: I FRICKEN HAPPY TOO!**

**DetictiveKid1412: I didnt :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the new Naruto :)**

**Now without further ado I give you...**

**Chapter 4:Ryku**

Naruto faced the green clad man in front of him, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Long time no see Lee." He said as the man smiled.

"Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled.

"What was that you said about a duel?" Lee smiled as he took a fighting stance.

"A few weeks ago, I had finally learned my youthful love for Hinata-kun, but when I found out that she was in love with you, I wanted to fight you for the lady Hinata-san."

Naruto laughed, making Lee all confused. "Whats so funny Naruto-kun?" Naruto slowly stopped his burst of laughter. "Sorry about that. Well then, lets fight on training ground 21. also known as the forest of death." Lee smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Naruto shunshined away, making Lee have to run 2 miles but he didn't mind.

At training ground 21, Naruto was meditating, Lee running in to fight. "Ready?" Naruto asked, looking up with a grin. "Ready." Lee replied as he took a fighting stance.

"Ready your tights, this is gonna be rough." Naruto said as he disappeared. Lee looked around for the blonde, only to be punished by a kick to the face. He was sent back a few meters. If he wasn't wearing weights, he would've been sent through the sky, soaring.

Lee flipped in mid air, stabilizing himself on the ground. He let out a low grunt. "You should take those weights of yours off for this battle. I'm taking pity on you by only using taijutsu, just to make it fair." Narutos voice was heard throughout the trees. "No. don't take pity on me just because I can't use ninjutsu. I'm strong enough with taijutsu!" Naruto in the trees sighed.

"Whatever you wish." Naruto slowly walked out from behind the trees, his arms crossed. Lee turned again to see another Naruto come out in the same position.

Lee smirked. "The kage-bunshin huh? Need to be a bit more effort-ful than that." Lee ran up quickly to one of the Narutos, kicking at his face. Naruto caught his ankle and twisted it, making Lee fall to the ground. He stood back up, his face scratched a bit. "This is the perfect time to show off my new move."

Lee jumped back, almost gliding in the air. He landed behind the other Naruto and kicked his back, sending him flying.

'From the force of that kick, it would've dispelled on contact. Thats the real one!' Lee ran at the airborne Naruto and wrapped his bandage around him. "Fifth gate of Joy! Open!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Narutos coat. He drop kicked his back and Naruto went soaring down to the ground. Just before he landed, Lee pulled up on the bandage, making him fly back up.

He kicked his new "rival" up in the air again. Lee took off his weights, making him able to go lightning fast. He appeared above Naruto and punched him down, then appearing below him and punching. He did that on and on until the bandage unraveled. He let him fall down to the ground, but when he did, he sped up and his fist was engulfed in flames.

"Flaming tiger!" He yelled as his fist made contact with Narutos stomach. The ground went up in a wave as a giant crater formed it the ground. Lee stood up, extending a hand out to Naruto. But shortly after that, he heard Narutos voice in the trees. "Dispel." It said.

Lee stepped back, widening his eyes in disbelief as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto jumped down from the trees. "I win." he said, Lee dropping to the ground.

"What the?" Lee tried to push himself up, but he couldn't. "What's wrong with me?" Naruto smiled.

"I blocked the energy flow in your arms and legs. You won't be able to move for a few minutes." Lee looked down, ashamed of his loss against his new rival. "What about that clone? I hit it so many times but it didn't dispel, why?" Naruto looked down, sighing.

"They are chakra reinforced clones, they can take quite a bit of damage before dispelling." Naruto explained. He helped Lee up and teleported back to the gates of Konoha.

He looked to see that his students were patiently waiting with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Kemo looked up, exited to know the results. "So what happened?" he asked, standing up with his arms into his chest. Lee looked up with his not-so-beaten face. "Your sensei was great. He beat me by a long shot." He said, smiling. Kemo smiled. "I knew you would win Naruto-sensei!" He said, fist pumping the air. Naruto grinned at the boys enthusiasm and ruffled his hair. Ino rose from the seat on a bench she had taken. Walking over to an alley, she said, "It's getting late. I'm going home alright?" She said as the other two rose too. "We should probably go too. I've gotta train my students." Choji said as he and Shikamaru left.

Naruto spun on his heel to face his students. "I've already rented an apartment for us to stay at. Let's go." He said calmly as he and his students left for an apartment. Naruto opened the door and flipped a switch, revealing a sofa and a coffee table in front of it. There was also a small tv in front of the coffee table. Naruto turned left, showing a small kitchen with an oven, a sink, and two small stove burners on the counter. He placed his bag on the counter there, as did the kids. To the right were four doors, one bedroom for each person on the other sides. A small closet was also to the right of the sofa.

Naruto turned to his students, pulling out three scrolls. He sat down on the couch and the kids sat on the coffee table. "What are those sensei?" Mina asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Naruto started to explain. "Now before you three enter the chuunin exams, I want to up your skill a little bit." Naruto rolled out all three scrolls, showing a seal, a long script and a line for writing your name. "A summoning contract." Kikamo realized as Naruto nodded.

"You're giving them to us?!" Kemo exclaimed in his oh-so-hyper attitude.

Naruto grinned at his student as he pointed to each scroll. "There are three, on for each of you. And I'm letting you guys choose."

Naruto leaned back as Kemo reached for the one in the middle. "Remember," Naruto said with his arms crossed. "those are not basic kanji, so no one besides maybe Mina will be able to know your summon until you try." Kemo gulped, hoping he didn't pick anything stupid (*cough*Slug*cough*). He reached out again for the middle, waiting for the other two to choose. Naruto smirked at Kemos choice._ 'This might be interesting.'_ he thought as finally Mina chose, leaving the only one left for Kikamo. "Ok, so all of you have picked. It's time for judgment." Kemo looked confused.

"Judgment? What do you mean?" Naruto smiled.

"Oh right, I haven't told you about that. Mina I'm sure you know, why don't you explain it to them?" Mina nodded and turned her head to her comrades. "When you first summon your animal, it has to see if you are worthy to be their master. Some summons have multiple elements, and its test will rely on that element. As an example, Kemos scroll. There are, in a certain section, 7 Kanji. Each is its own element. The seals below them will be the ones to summon the certain element you choose. I can't tell you what your summon is though Kemo. Sorry." Kemo smiled.

Naruto stood and opened a door to the balcony, where he jumped off into the field. "Come on down here. We're gonna summon your animals." He called to them. The three jumped down and Naruto drew a seal on the ground, in case of an accident. He activated it, making a blue barrier around them. Naruto walked to Kemo. "You first he said, and Kemo started drawing his name in blood. He activated the seal under the Kanji for "Shadow". As soon as he did, there was a puff of smoke, and a shadow was seen in the midst of the smoke. When it cleared, a black wolf was revealed. It had a red mark on its forehead and it's eyes were a bright blue. He looked over at the humans, asking, "Who is the one who summoned me?" Kemo walked over to him bowing.

"I did." the black wolf smirked. A genin summoning a rouge summon? This may be interesting. Kemo straightened his back, his hands by his side and his expression fearless. The wolf studied him carefully. "Don't waist my time." He said, turning and walking away. Naruto walked up to him as Kemo had his hand out in front of him, eyes widened. "Please Ryku." Naruto said as the wolf turned, his eyes narrowing. "Do I know you?" The wolf asked as Naruto grinned.

"You mean you don't remember me?" He said as he put his hands behind his head. The wolf thought for a moment, then it finally came to him. "Naruto?" He asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Finally you remember." Ryku stood in pure shock, stepping his left paws back.

"But, how is this possible? You died three years ago by the Raiton pack. And the chief said you were buried at the top of ! I visited your grave every day." Ryku said, looking down and away. Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. "About that. Chief Keybe (Kay-bay) Had notified me that rock nin had recently attacked the palace, and the reason being me. This certain group have tried to imitate the akautsuki and gain the power of all the bijuu and ressurect the Juubi. So I had to leave as they had found the scroll and take them out. After that, the scroll had been burned. And I never was able to return there." Ryku nodded.

"So this is your student?" Naruto nodded.

"Let's get started then." He said grinning.

**Hope you enjoyed! What will be Rykus test? How long will Kemo stand against it? Find out next time! R&R PLZ!**

**Next on Crossed Paths: Kemo stood as Ryku showed no emotions. Finally, with no hand signs, he said: "Shadouririsu: Kage Gamen!" He dissapeared, leaving Kemo in complete darkness.**


	5. Chapter 5: ALIVE!

Hi guys! Sorry for the fricken super ultra long delay (at least for me). Im just lazy and have no life :(. Well I guess im just such a good writer that whoever is reading this adores me...not. Answer reviews!

SakuraHarunaFan: Lol I was gonna make Naruto say "Hows Guys youth doin?"

lovleydragonfly:Thx and that will be $8.99 please?

*****I eat people: Thanks for not flaming TOO much. But also thanks for the advice if you could give me some advice to keep it up and running.

English-illiterate: Thanks and I know my grammar sucks fricken horribly. But its better than a lot of peoples! (Pout) Oh and guys check out her story its great.

Well hope you enjoy this VERY special chapter as a surprise is in store for YOU! Now without further ado I give you...

Chapter 5: ALIVE?!

The black wolf slowly dissapeared in the shadows of his jutsu, Kemo being the only one surrounded by it. 'Genjutsu' Kemo thought as he drew his sword (Did I say he had a sword? Its kiba, from when Omoi fought reanimated swordsman of the mist.) He powered the sword with lightning, making it brighter. "That won't work as you plan." Ryku said in the shadows as the swords light faded away. 'This is no genjutsu. A barrier?' Suddenly, Ryku came out from the shadows, another coming from next to him, then another, and another, and another. "Kage-bunshin no jutsu." the Rykus said in unison. Kemo smirked as he preformed some hand signs of his own. "Mizu-bunshin no jutsu." suddenly, two more Kemos appeared, all taking out their swords. "Lightning beats shadow." The Kemos said in unison. Ryku shook his head. "It depends on the strength of the opponent on who wins. Not simply the superior affinity." the clones ran at each other, Kemos with their swords and Rykus with their jaws ready. As they clashed, one Ryku down and all Kemos down, they noticed that the real Kemo wasn't there.

"The strength of the opponent eh?" Ryku heard Kemos voice say, emotionless. "Then lets see who's the strongest." suddenly, Ryku jumped back as Kemos fist came in contact with the ground, smashing it to pieces. Kemo smirked and appeared behind the airborne Ryku, smashing his elbow into his head. Ryku dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Kemo to lean to his left, dodging a clones tail. He struck his hand on the ground, spinning and kicking the bunshin in the stomach, making it puff into smoke. Another clone came and bit Kemos arm. In an instant, Kemo turned into another Ryku clone, making that dissapear. 'Kawamiri' Ryku thought, running at where Kemo was, there was a scar where Ryku had bit him before he dissapeared. Kemo weaved together a few hand signs, finally ending it with the ram seal. 'The real one must be somewhere in that crowd. I just have to take them all out at once to see which one!'

"Suiton: Suryuudan no jutsu!" Kemo yelled as water came spewing from his mouth.

'Without a source? That takes such a massive amount of chakra. I've made my choice, but just to make sure...' The water that came out of Kemos mouth formed into a dragon, its eyes glowing yellow. It rammed through all the clones in its way. But no real Ryku. "Wooh! That was fun! You do know that clones only have 1/10 of the strength of the original right? Let's test you against the real me." Ryku said, walking out from the hiding spot in the shadows. Kemo grinned. "All the more to test if you're a good enough steed." Kemo said, putting his hands behind his head. An anime tick mark grew on Rykus head. "Let's just get this over with." Ryku said, dispelling his shadow barrier. Naruto noticed the water scattered around the ground. 'So he hasn't revealed his true strength huh? You're in for a surprise Ryku.' Kemo preformed a few hand seals, the water slowly freezing on the ground. "Aisurirīsu: Aisuu oriāzu! " Kemo said, raising his hands. In an instant, Ryku was surrounded by ice figures. They each had also an ice spear in their hands.

"What's this?" Ryku asked, looking to Naruto.

"That Ryku, is my students Kekkai Genkai." Naruto said, forcing Rykus eyes to pry open.

"Kekkai Genkai? I see. You have a great student Naruto-Sama." Kemos eyes narrowed, still staring at the black wolf in front of him. "Does that mean I completed the test?" He asked, Rykus head turning then nodding. Kemo fist pumped the air, jumping in joy. "Yosh!" Naruto walked over to the hyper boy, bringing him down by his shoulders. "Don't get too hasty, we still have two more to try out. Why don't you stay and watch Ryku?" Naruto asked, the shady figure shaking his head. "Sorry, you just so happened to summon me as I was on my way to a meeting with Sangurasu (Shadow clans leader). I have to report on you and a few other things now. Bye!" Ryku said, disappearing in shadow. Mina walked up to the field, her scroll in her hands.

"I guess I'm up then." She said, laying her scroll in the least wet place. Rolling it out, she noticed also a multi affinity choice. They were earth, fire, water, lightning and wind. She carefully decided in her mind which would be the most useful. 'Water? No, I need something other than that. I am raiton so thats out of the question. Earth? No, its weak against raiton. I need to choose the opposite affinity for me. I guess it leaves me no choice but to go the hard way.' Writing her name in blood, she activated the seal above wind, summoning a new animal. 'That's what she picked.' Naruto thought as he sat next to his two other students. A gust of wind started to blow Mina away, but she forced chakra to her feet and stood her ground. I wouldn't say the same for Kemo though. Finally, the wind stopped, Mina immediately stopping the chakra in her feet. In the dust that had been thrown in the air, a silhouette appeared. A big bird, about 3 meters tall and a 10 meter wingspan. Its mane was made of white fire, and the edges of the wings with translucent blades. It had blue eyes and its feathers were gray. Its beak was long and a spiral looked like it was engraved on it. The bird looked around, seeing only kids and Naruto...wait...NARUTO?! "Naruto? Is that you?" The bird asked in a feminine voice. Naruto felt the glares of curious students on him.

"Do you know ALL of these summons sensei?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"They are my major summons so I ought to." Naruto replied as he looked towards the humungous bird.

"How are you Hageshi?" (Hageshi is Japanese for gusty. I tried gust but it came up sounding stupid :P) Hageshi lowered its head in a bowing manner. "I'm fine. My clan has been expecting a summon from an Uzumaki (Or Namikaze). Kushina told me to expect you." Naruto sat up in an instant, his fist clenching and his eyes widening. "Kushina?! She's alive?" Hageshi cocked her head, as if she thought he was stupid. "Yes, what do you mean "She's alive"? She just visited our clans temple yesterday." Naruto looked down, his eyes closed and his body tight. "And Minato. What of him?" Hageshi sighed. "I was talking to him when you summoned me. But im not one to complain. I forget meetings all the time." Naruto looked up, determination clear on his face.

"Take us there." He demanded. Making Hageshi look surprised.

"Why?" She asked, Naruto walking quickly to Hageshis wings.

"Please just do it." He said, signaling for his students to hop on.

"Okay, I guess." Mina and the others hopped on.

"Where are we going sensei?" Mina asked. Naruto smiled.

"On a trip."

Well how was that?

Kemo: It was horrible. It went by so fast. And you didn't make me strong enough!

Me: Well SORRY I GAVE YOU AN AWESOME KEKKAI GENKAI!

Kemo: (Pout)

Kikamo: You're so full of yourself.

Kemo: Sh-sh-Shutup!

Mina: That was rude Kikamo-kun.

Me: Ok Ok settle down. You guys are lucky to be in this story anyways. (BTW I know Omoi didn't have a Kekkai Genkai but I like it on Kemo.)

?: Excuse me! I am Rock Lee and I challenge the maker of this story for the title of autho..

Punches Lee in face

Me: Shutup Lee No one likes you.

Lee: (DISPAIR)

ANYWAYS a chellenge for the readers. WE SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! Which do you like better, Subbed, or Dubbed? We'll count the votes next time! Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6: Jinchuurikis Awakening

**The author of this story looks closley at the lens, thinking "What is going on here?" he blushes and says "Am I on tv?" But little does he know that this is a prank and he is the victim. Then he says "But little that you know you're talking aloud and I can hear everything that you are saying. Wheres the guy in the slenderman suit huh?" Then he kicks the camera crew out of the house.**

**Hey guys sorry for the SUPER late update. I'll update sooner next time. See the end of the story for the reason I was late (Dirty me :P)**

**Answer reviews!**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes: I will try my best thank you for the advice.**

**Lovleydragonfly: It's weird we are sorta having a chat through story and review. Btw my uncles friend is friends with Obama so HA! No jk im broke XD**

**Reyshinon: Thank you for your support! I honestly never heard Lee be called booger-kun -_- well its sorta true though XD**

**Mukuro234: Thank you I try my best.**

**Now without further ado I give you...**

**Chapter 6: Jinchuurikis Awakening**

Naruto sat on Hageshis back, weighing her down as she soared through the air. Naruto had recently learned that his parents weren't dead. But he was thinking. Phoenixs have a different time setting than the human world. They dwell in the past, but when a phoenix leaves their world they reset time for their race. And if Minato was alive, wouldn't the villages have seen him? I mean, he would stay in his homeland. But yet again, being alive meant that he had a reason to keep his existence secret. But Naruto couldn't think of one reason. He felt a presence behind him reaching for him. But he already knew who it was. "Yes, Mina. What is your question?" He replied to the unasked question, making Mina take back her hand from his shoulder.

"Um...I've been wondering about who these 'Minato and Kushina' are. I haven't heard or read about them before. Who are they?" Naruto turned his head to his student, keeping his face calm. Turning away, he answered the question he faced. "They are my parents. But I'm very surprised you haven't heard of them before. They are the ones who sealed the Kyuubi in me, saving the village from destruction. Though it wasn't exactly NOT destroyed. The Kyuubi had already raged before they had the chance." It was at that point that Naruto had remembered what happened in the fourth great ninja war. Obito...the one who had killed his parents. He remembered the battle. His battle with a terrorist. What he did to Konoha...What he did to Bee... "So your parents are alive then?" Mina asked as Naruto thought for a moment. "Possibly." The four others seemed confused.

"What do you mean 'possibly'? I told you I just saw them." Hageshi proclaimed, Naruto shaking his head. "Have you forgotten about the twist of your timeline Hageshi? You live in the past. Maybe even from 22 years ago." Naruto reminded her, leaving her speechless. She looked down at the foggy ground below, taking notice of a large ruin. Its pillars were destroyed as if an earthquake had come through the area, making the pillars collapse. She landed there and let her riders off of her back, relieving her from pressure.

Naruto walked over to the ruins, seeing four openings in the front. Each opening had a Kanji above the door, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning. "Hageshi, you ready?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at Hageshi. But behind Hageshi in the distance, he saw a brown cloaked man staring at him. He started to unveil his cloak and Naruto took that time to wipe his eyes as if it was an ilusion, and, sure enough, the man had disappeared.

Hageshi nodded, waking Naruto from his daydream. "Alright then, lets get going." Naruto exclaimed as Hageshi took the lead. They walked into a room with a stone tablet on the floor, telling a riddle. The door behind them closed shut, and the other doors followed suit. "Crap!" Naruto said as Hageshi calmed him down.

"Don't worry, its a riddle. You must figure it out to open the doors. But this riddle is supposed to be known by wind phoenixs but I do not remember this one. It's ancient." Naruto relaxed a bit.

"Then let's figure it out and get past." Naruto decided. The riddle read "What has 5 wings, 6 heads, and never is on the ground?" The team thought for a while and got nothing. "Does anyone in Furōtingu tochi (Furotingu tochi means "Floating Land" It is the phoenixs home.) have 5 wings and 6 heads?" Mina asked calmly. Hageshi thought for a moment, grinning at the girl.

"Not that I know about, no." Naruto shot up, slamming his fist on his hand.

"That's it! Furōtingu tochi is the answer!" Naruto exclaimed, making the doors open.

"How did you figure it out?" Hageshi asked in surprise. Naruto stood up, getting ready to answer her question. "5 wings, The Air wing, Flame wing, Water wing, Electric wing, and the Main wing. 6 heads, Head of each clan plus the two elders. Never on the ground, its a floating island." Hageshi face palmed, noticing how easy it was. A HUMAN figured it out but not the phoenix this was meant for? Plain idiocy.

Somewhere outside of Konoha

Sasuke wrapped his arm with a bandage, testing the movement afterward. He was burnt by his brother, Itachi, during their battle 6 years ago. Luckily, he had already obtained the Mongekyo and could extinguish the black flames of Amaterasu. He had to treat his arm everyday though because if it wasn't, he would be infected and have to cut off his own arm. He stood, reaching for his new sword and sheathing it.

"**I never thought you would've been able to find that thing. But then again, you have me.**" Sasuke appeared in his own subconscious. "What do you want. I don't need you right now." Sasuke turned to a large silhouette of a beast, held down by black snakes with sharingan as binds. "**Don't be so rude, my friend. And anyways, don't you have somewhere you need to be?**" The beast asked, Sasuke turning away and sticking his hand out in empty space, making a body appear. "**It's him alright, I can remember from one of my other selfs memories. Welcome to this world, Menma.**" The creature said, staring at the black haired boy in front of him.

"It resembles him a lot, but I guess that's just because he IS him. I am tempted to kill him, but he is important in my plan." Sasuke stated, laying him down on the floor.

"Now if you'd excuse me..." Sasuke said, giving an evil grin. "...i have a jinchuuriki to kill."

The beast came out of the shadows, revealing a one eyed beast with black fur. **"Don't be so hard on your own kind, Sasuke. It hurts their feelings."** The beast grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, having a pause for a moment. "I'm dominant." Sasuke laughed, un-sheathing his sword. "I have a present for you." Sasuke said, confusing the beast.

"**Oh? And what might that be?**" Sasuke grinned, taking his sword and cutting down the snakes.

"Since I know you won't leave, I'll undo the seal. Besides, you wanna stretch don't you?" The beast grinned as Sasuke sheathed his sword. He walked out further, handing Sasuke a small black orb. "**A present back. With that, you don't have to enter this wretched place to speak to me or see me.**" Sasuke smirked. "That may come in handy. Oh and by the way, you should probably train your abilities. The Kyuubi has become unbelievably strong." The beast laughed, smirking at the man.

"**Are you doubting my strength, puny human?**" He said, laughing even more.

"Not at all..." Sasuke said, grinning. "...Juubi"

**-JUUBI?!-**

**Anyways guys, How was that? I thought that it wasn't as fast going as the others and also how was the cliffhanger? Yeah I hate them too but just wait, i'll try to update soon...And yet again I am sorry for the wait, I just had written 5 chapters but my PC refreshed and they erased so...yeah. Anyways seriously which is better Subbed or Dubbed? I wanna know from you guys.**

**Kemo: Subbed!**

**Kikamo: I don't really care.**

**Mina: S-subbed...**

**Naruto: I am originally japenese so Subbed is as close as it gets.**

**Whole Konoha village: FRICKEN SUBBED BRA!**

**Me: Honestly I only like subbed. Naruto in Dubbed is played by a GIRL! Both series! Oh and guys also could you give me some Anime suggestions? I have been looking for anime for a while but I couldn't find any. And don't say things like prince of tennis. It sucks...or so I've heard...**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stranger

Hi guys new chapter! Now this was edited by TheOneSage, so go Chaco out their stories! Favorite story Rewriting The Past. Onward to chappie!

Chapter 7: Stranger

Naruto and the others ahead had almost reached the doorway to the phoenix land, when suddenly another trap was sprung. The doorway closed and the walls started moving towards the ninja who stood in the middle of room. Aggravated, Kemo took out his sword and started moving it in all directions.. "Aisurondo!"Ice came crawling towards the wall, eventually freezing them. But to no avail, the walls broke through the ice and continued on their course towards the five. "Kissou!" He yelled, slamming his hand against the mobile wall.

Surprisingly, the wall collapsed under the strength of Kemos hit. Kemo looked up in pain as a rock fell on his foot. "...FUUUUUUUUUUUU-" (A/N: Kemo! There are children reading!) Naruto poked the other wall and they also crumbled. "Fumetsu stone. To chakra infused things it is immortal. Will not crumble. But with enough strength a man can punch it down." Naruto said, turning to see Kemo slapping a stone phoenix's face over and over. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Anyways we should get going again. Only one test remains." Hageshi said, leading the group deeper into the ruins. Naruto followed behind, his head leaning backwards. "This is boring!" he said sarcastically. But it was then that he saw it again.

The cloaked figure. It seemed as if he passed through the pillar, noting the sudden blur from where he stood, the figure then re-appeared. Naruto dashed over to him and tried to attack, but to no avail as the figure appeared behind him, completely dodging the attack. Naruto spun on his heel, again attempting to have his fist make contact with the mans face. But the man stepped to the side and grabbed his wrist, throwing the future Raikage to the floor as he disappeared again, this time to a place oblivious to Naruto. "Careful kit. His chakra seems familiar in some way. And hes not the type to reckon with!" Naruto nodded in his mind, noting to himself that he needed to make Kurama stop calling him kit.

"Come out!" Naruto yelled, using a few drops of chakra from the Kyuubi. "I never hid." The man said. Naruto also thought his voice was familiar. But he shook away his thoughts and searched for the cloaked man. The man came out from the shadows before Naruto could find him. Naruto was about to attack but chakra bindings appeared around his wrists and ankles. "What do you want?" Naruto asked calmly, knowing the man had meant no harm in the first place. Also knowing the fact that he could break free whenever he wanted. "I bring a gift for you." The man said. Suddenly his team and Hageshi appeared by the doorway. "Naruto-sensei! We heard you yell! What happened?" Naruto smirked. After a moments thought he said one word in his mind. "Genjutsu" The man nodded. "Only you can see me. And only we can see the jutsu we preform.

An ancient genjutsu of my clan." The man explained, smiling at the to-be Raikage. "I'm fine. Go ahead without me guys. I'll catch up in a sec." Naruto said to his team, they then dispersing into the further depths of the tunnels. "So why are you here?" Naruto asked the man. He smiled largely, his face lighting up the damp underground tunnels. "I am here to give you a gift." The man pulled something out of his cloak. It was too dark to tell what it was though. "You are the only one who can control this. I entrust the item to you." He pulled out a scroll, putting the item on it and sealing it within the rolled out paper. "In time, you will gain the knowledge of the seal..." He said as he slowly faded away, the scroll dropping onto the cold hard ground. The Chakra binding Narutos wrists was dispelled, leaving him to sit there and go over the past few events.

"What did he mean by that? What is that object? I have to think this through during the trip. It's best to leave it to Bee for now... Right! I have to focus on the mission at hand. I can't go off thinking about personal problems..." Naruto stood up, his coat drenched in water. "How troublesome." He thought, his subconscious wondering if he was Shikamaru or Naruto. He caught up with the group as they reached a stone pedestal. It was inscripted with ancient Kanji and symbols that none of them knew about. The only decipherable thing was a seal of the Uzumaki, which, obviously, Naruto noticed. As well as Hageshi. The pheonix were great friends of the great Fuinjutsu-clans. Examples being Namikaze and Uzumaki. Also the Hyuuga, as some elite nin use small seals on their finger-tips to stop all chakra flow in the body, straining their muscles and tendons too.

"This is a lock seal. Used for hidden passages and such. But I had thought you guys had given up on those and used summoning for transportation." Naruto looked towards the pheonix, her white fire mane blowing in the breeze from the tunnels. "We did. These are old ruins of an extinct clan I am too young to remember. I didn't think it'd be too easy to get through." Naruto stuck his hand out on the seal, activating it and revealing stairs hidden below the pedestal. The group walked down until they reached sewers. There was a fork in the path. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." Kikamo walked up to the path on the right, closing his eyes and eventually falling a moment he woke up, standing quickly and brushing off his clothes. "They're both dead ends. But one has a sense of chakra at the end." Hageshi cocked her head in confusion.

"How do you know?" Naruto crossed his arms, and, not expecting anyone else to do so, he answered. "He has a special gift. His chakra allows him to create organs and limbs from it, Kikamo controlling it to his own will. As the last of the Renkai-clan, it is his duty to revive that ability in his bloodline." Kikamo scratched the back of his head from the embarrasment his sensei put on his shoulders. "It's not that great." Naruto turned his head to his student. "It's not great at all. The burden is a great one to bear. And knowing that burden includes the fact that if you don't revive your clan, they will be eternally extinct. Now as future Raikage I must ensure on of the founding clans stays alive if there is even an ounce of hope left in the world." Kikamo looked down, noticing he had never thought of it that way before. He thought of it as a great honor.

"Now lets get moving." Naruto ordered, the four following his lead. At the end of the tunnel, Kikamo was right. A chakra was sensed behind a stone wall. "This is it Hageshi." He said, smirking. Hageshi stepped forward, pecking the wall with her beak. And as soon as she finished, another closed behind them, and they fell unconcious to the floor. Only to wake up in...hell...

-What's wrong with the island? Find out next chapter!-

Hey guys! How was it? I don't know if it went too fast or not. I tried making it last as long as I could, but it way not be possible for me cuz I am an idiot XD Anyways next Chapter Im planning on doing an Omake. Sorry if you don't like those but I need to write out the next actual chapter and I want to update regularly too. Sorry for no answering of the reviews but im lazy :P Anyways this is how the Omake is gonna go. Choose characters from any of these anime who you want to fight with someone from Naruto, or this FanFiction. Sword Art Online, Bleach, One Piece, and Shingeki no Kyojin. Those are all the shounen I know for now besides the obvious one. But in bleach I can only do like Renji, Ichigo, Sado, Kenny, Aizen, and Gin. Im a One Piece fan so I know basically every crewmate and a lot of bad guys. Leave a review on who you want to fight! Okazaki out- PEACE

PS-Sorry about that no paragraphed first version i fixed it as soon as i could.


	8. Omake 1: Zoro vs Ichigo Naruto vs Luffy

Yo guys! So I hope you liked that chapter and I really hope you like this omake! The Vote is Up! (A/N: No one really voted but TheOneSage (A/n in an A/N:The editor of my last chapter and this one) So I'm doing Luffy vs Ichigo! Zoro vs Naruto! I'm not too much of a bleach fan but I saw quite a bit then skipped to Ichigo vs Aizen and some of the arankar arc so...dont flame me bleach fans! Now, onward to chappie!

Kemo: Really? Again?

Okazaki: What now Kemo?

Kemo: You were too lazy to do the asnwer reviews last time and this time too?

Okazaki: Oh...hehe...whoops...

Mina: MAKE UP FOR IT!

Okazaki: I made you!

Kikamo: What does that have to do with any of this?

Okazaki: Coz you...are a...MEANYFACE!

Kemo: Woooooooow man. You just horribly insulted a character in the story you created. Just do the answering of the reviews dude. They've had enough of this.

Okazaki: I'm doing it! Not cuz you told me just of my own free will! I mean it!

Kemo: (Rolls eyes)

Allright sorry here are the answers of the reviews for BOTH rounds!

lovleydragonfly: ...i dunno what to put here XD

nany-chan04: I feel ashamed! Naruto, y u be hidin ur identity?

Mukoro234: Thank you and thanks again on the next review of yours I answer!

TheOneSage last review: Thanks for the anime! Shingeki no Kyojin is awesooooome! (Btw watch that its good its also known as Attack on Titan) And thanks for the advice!

Mukuro234: Thaaaank yooouuu! (Zelda Windwaker quote)

English-Illiterate: Find out next time on Croooossed paaaaths!...:P

Reyshinon:...Okay? So let me get this straight. Someone actually LIKES dubbed? And thinks that the lord of emo aka Itachi sounds hot?...Come to my house im bringing you to a mental hospital.

Okazaki: Good enough Kemo?

Kemo: (Nods)

Okazaki: Then onward to the chappie for realz bra!

Lee: I challenge you again to...

Okazaki: STFU!

Omake 1: Luffy vs Naruto and Ichigo vs Zoro!

Luffy and Zoro walked in awe as they watched hundreds of people gliding in the air. No, jumping! After traveling along the sea they finally found the gateway to another world! "Sukee!" Luffy exclaimed, holding his hat as he stared. Zoro just smirked with his hand on his swords. "Quite a party." Luffy reached in his red vest and took out two scrolls. Unrolling them, they turned out to be wanted posters. One of an orange haired man with a large kitchen knife-looking sword in his hands. The next was a blonde. His spiky hair and whisker marks making him stand out in a crowd. Along with his long black and orange trench coat.

"The geezer told us that to save our nakama we need to bring him these two?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. Zoro nodded and Luffy started rolling on the ground, laughing. "He looks like a fox!" Zoro face-palmed and grabbed his captain, dragging the laughing man to a tall gate. Ichigo stared at a wall that could easily be 50 meters high, and, being lazy on that certain day, he didn't feel like climbing it. "I'm lost...again..." He walked to the gate where two gaurds stood in green vests. "Oi, you mind if I pass?" The two chunin stared at the fan questioningly. "This is a hidden vilage. Only those with permission or a Konoha ID can enter." Said the one on the right. Ichigo sighed.

"Sorry, im not really from here so I have no idea about your rules." He turned and waved.

"C'ya." And at that moment, he dissapeared.

"What?" The two gaurds looked around frantically for the mysterious man in black. Ichigo held in a laugh from inside the gates. "I guess they DON'T have flash step." He slowly walked towards an area that looked like a market. "Kissou! I left my money in my normal clothes!" Ichigo ran towards a fountain where he saw two men standing out from the others. One with a straw hat, and one with three swords in white and green. He shrugged off their appearance and kept walking.

"Where do we start in this huge village?" Luffy pointed to the red-head walking around pointlessly.

"How about there?" Zoro drew one of his swords a bit.

"Sounds good to me." The duo stood and ran after the soul-reaper. Ichigo turned and saw them sprinting at him, and by instinct, he ran too. "Why does this always happen?!" The pirates chased him all the way to a large red tower, and inside. "Get back here! I need you to help my friends!" Ichigo kept running up the stairs, gasping for breath.

"I'm not falling for that!" Naruto calmly walked down a few steps with some papers the Hokage gave him. '_Him? The Hokage? I'd never think that.'_ He started walking towards a staircase but something caught his ear. "HEEEEEELP!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as an orange haired man being chased by a young looking man and a swordsman. "ONIGIRI!" Ichigo jumped to the side as did Naruto to dodge a slash of air. Surprisingly, it cut all the way through the wall of the tower. Okay, make that an awesome swordsman. "What is going on here?" the Kyuubi container asked calmly, the two pirates coming to a stop. "It's him! Get them both!" Luffy exclaimed as Naruto and Ichigo widened their eyes. "WHAT?!" Naruto ran and jumped out of the wall Zoro had broken open. Ichigo looked back, then at the pursuers.

"Oh crap." Luffy rammed him out of the wall, making him soar in the air like a bird till he landed on top of Naruto. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BAKA!" Ichigo got off of the ninja.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Ichigo asked as Naruto stood, stretching his back.

"I was leading them away from one of the most important buildings in Konoha, duh." Naruto turned to see Luffy and Zoro behind him. "What do you want from us exactly?" He asked as Zoro took out all his swords and Luffy took a fighting stance. "We need you to help our nakama.." Naruto laughed.

"After what just happened i'm not sure if your nakama are good or not. Same with you." Ichigo replied as he took out his kitchen knife. "IT'S A ZANPAKTO STUPID NARRATOR!" Ichigo replied as he took out his barbie doll.

Luffy wound up his arm, getting ready to fight. "Well then we'll force you to!" Naruto laughed as Luffy activated gear second. "A brat and a swordsman. Think you can handle it Mr. Butcher?"

"ZANPAKTO! Zan-pak-to!" Naruto laughed.

"Whatever Knife man. Take the moss head?" Ichigo sighed as he looked away.

"My pleasure." He said drowsily. Luffy grunted and smirked.

"Gomu gomu no!" Naruto tilted his head.  
"PISTOL!" In a flash his arm swept by Narutos face, who dodged it only because of his ancestry.

_'That's almost as fast as the Raikage! Who is this guy?'_ Ichigo looked in awe and Zoro took that moment to his advantage. "Onigiri!" He said in a muffled tone as a sword was in his mouth. Ichigo was just on time to jump over him, pointing his sword and yelling "Gatsuugatensho!" Suddenly, a beam was shot at Zoro. He rolled to the left, throwing his swords in the air and jumping high over Ichigo. (This is in dubbed cuz I dont have a translator) "Needle barrage!" He yelled as he kicked the katanas, sending them flying towards the soul-reaper. He turned in the air and held his kni- "ZANPAKTO!" Barbie doll sideways and blocked the three swords, but the force was so great it sent him sprawling towards the ground.

Naruto side stepped as Luffy sprung past him, trying to kick the future Raikage into the sky. Naruto jumped in the air, a small blue ball forming in his right hand. "Rasengan!" He yelled as he blasted himself forward with a chakra explosion. Luffy stared upwards as he was still gliding in the air above the ground. He saw the Silhouette of Naruto and a blue ball and grabbed a nearby pole, strechting his leg and kicking Naruto in the stomach. "Hn!" but to no avail as it puffed into smoke and the real Naruto came and axe kicked him to the ground. Luffy grabbed his hat which fell as he did. "You're way better than I thought!" He exclaimed as Naruto came into view and shrugged.

"I could say the same to you." Luffy grinned.

"Wanna make this interesting?" Naruto grinned also.

"Let's do it!" Naruto appeared in a sewer where the Kyuubi lurked. **"Careful kit. He is really strong. But also, I sense no chakra in him." **Naruto stuck out his hand as he took some power from the Kyuubi. "Not strong enough for me." Naruto opened his eyes and he was glowing slightly red. "I wouldn't want to hurt you TOO much." Naruto bragged, only to see that Luffy's arm had gotten 30 times bigger. "Gear third!" He yelled as he ran at the Jinchuriki. "Gomu gomu no! GIANT HAMMER!" He yelled as Naruto dissapeared just before Luffy's hand slammed on the ground where Naruto was before. "WOW! That's a strong arm you got there!" Naruto laughed.

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his back. "That was some hit." He said as he noticed Zoro in the air above him, sword pointed down. Ichigo widened his eyes and rolled over, using his Knife to help him up. "I give up on you baka." Good. Now go play with your barbie. Zoro took his sword out of the ground, sprinting at the soul-reaper. Ichigo swung his sword to the left, only to have Zoro slide under him. But that was a mistake as he pointed his sword at the ground saying "Gastuugatensho!"

"Whoaaoao!" Zoro exclaimed as he rolled to the side, barely dodging it. He swung his sword upwards, but Ichigo blocked and jumped over him, taking his KNIFE and swinging it down, stabbing Zoros foot. Screamed in pain before swinging his left sword to the left, dislodging the zanpakto in his foot. "THANK YOU!" Sorry I meant knife.

"Go die in a ditch." I'd rather not.

"You're quite the swordsman." Zoro said ans he smirked towards the redhead.

"Please. I've never really seen anyone use a sword as well as you." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Oh wait, yes I have." Zoro relaxed a bit.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Ichigo nodded.

"One bankai to the face coming right up." Ichigos sword turned into a thin black one in a flash. He swung it down to his side as Zoro prepared his final move. **"Six armed beast...Ultimate Onigiri!"** The two swordsman ran at eachother, and at the final clash, a large explosion occurred.

Naruto side flipped as Luffy kicked the air below him. He landed and grabbed Luffys leg, swinging it round and round and then throwing him into the sky. Appearing up above him, he made two clones, each grabbing the others ankles and acting as a whip, hitting Luffy to the ground. Naruto landed softly on the dirt ground, and by then Luffy had stood up. "What do you say, we end this now?" Naruto asked, the two grinning at eachother. "That sounds like a good idea. The other two should be finishing up now." Luffy said, seeing a cloud of dust to the right.

"Glad you agree." Naruto started making another rasengan, only to have it turn to have chakra blades outside of it like a shuriken. Luffy turned his body larger overall, but his hands being the bigest part. Making fists he jumped in the air, swinging them down.

"Gomu gomu no!"

"Rasen shuriken!"

"Ultra hammer!"

KLABOOEEEE!

Dust rose from where Zoro and Ichigo lay, breathing hard. Ichigo stood, sticking his KNIFE in the ground. "I win."

Naruto rose from the dust cloud, coughing up a few drops of blood. Luffy stay prone on the ground, gasping like his teammate. "Don't mess with Naruto Namikaze." He said, smirking and helping him up.

-**End of Omake**-

**How'd you like it? I hope it was good and again don't flame bleach fans. I want to thank all of you for your support in helping me entertain you guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to actually get on fanfiction just to read the content I make. Thank you SOOOOOOO much! Reviews also help me because the comments help me reduce the storys idiocy to the point you like it. Even flames help but I would only like light ones please. I am making a new schedule. I will update every Saturday because that is when I have most free time between school and basketball practice. Anyways thanks so much again for your support!**

**R&R PLZ**

**Okazaki out-**


End file.
